The Demi Saiyan and the Ring Bearer
by KatieAnimeFreak2000
Summary: After the Cell games, everyone thinks that things are going to be alright, right? Wrong. When Son Gohan is transported into the land of Middle-Earth, he must help the members of the Fellowship destroy the ring and win the war against the dark lord Sauron. But will the Fellowship ever find out who he is and where he came from? Join Gohan on his journey through Middle-Earth!
1. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**A new day, a new fan fiction! I got this idea while I was eating Japanese food with my mom while watching The Lord of the Rings AND while wearing one of my many Dragon Ball Z tee shirts! Please let me know if I should continue, and constructive criticism is always welcome! Don't care much for flames, but write them if you must. Now may I present my second ever fan fiction, The Demi Saiyan and the Ring Bearer! **

**Please review, and as always enjoy my fellow fangirls and fanboys! Oh, and before I forget, I still have to put this in, or do I?**

**Gohan: If you don't want to get sued, I suggest you do.**

**Katie: Oh really? Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, what do you think?**

**Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin: JUST DO IT ALREADY!**

**Katie: Fine, fine. Here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or The Lord of the Rings. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and J. R. R. Tolkien. Though I do thank them for creating such beautiful works of art! *sniff sniff*. Oh-kay! Lets get get started!**

* * *

A mighty blue blast lit up the sky, bright enough to outshine the sun. From miles around, you could hear the cries of the battle for the planet Earth. One, trying to save it, the other, trying to destroy it. Son Gohan, the protector, let out one final burst of ki against the the horrible android Cell, sealing the fate of the android.

"What!? No! Not like this! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled in vain as the finishing kamehameha wave destroyed every single living cell left of his body. A few moments later, Gohan stood floating in mid air. In mere seconds, he was falling down to the Earth at great speeds, and landed with a great CRASH! Piccolo was the first to rush to his aid.

"Gohan!" He said, getting closer by the second. He got to the spot just in time to see Gohan's blood-covered body disappear into a blackened void, with fire rimming around the edge. "Gohan! Hold on!" Piccolo said as he tried to pull him out of the void. By that time the others had gathered around the massive crater that was created when Gohan crash landed into the Earth. Then a raspy voice whispered inside of all of their heads.

"_I will take the half saiyan to my age to prove that no one can defeat the mighty Sauron!"_ Piccolo just grit his teeth and tried his best to pull Gohan out of the pit. '_With his body like this from his fight with Cell I might not be able to pull him out in one piece! Come on Gohan, fight it!'_ He thought as the void tightened its grip on the young demi-saiyan. Finally, his hand slipped from the Z warriors' grasp, and he fell into the void, screaming.

* * *

I don't really know what happened, first I was falling to the ground from the fight with Cell, and the next I was being pulled into a void by an invisible force, with Piccolo trying to pull me back out. But he could not pull me out. I was tugged wholly into the dark void screaming. Seconds after I was pulled in I fell unconscious.

* * *

A small, blood-covered form lay sprawled in the middle of a wood. The sky was dark and stormy, the wind blew gently as Arwen galloped through the wood on horseback, with Frodo who lay across the horse's saddle. With the Ringwraiths no longer after her, she slowed her pace a bit, wanting to investigate the small form but still knowing that she needed to get Frodo help soon. She had her horse trot over to the form, to find it was a human child, no older than eleven, with spiky black hair that was matted down with blood. He had multiple gashes and burns and his left arm was bent in a position that it should never be bent to.

"Oh no, what a horrible thing to do to a child." Arwen whispered as she dismounted her horse and rushed over to the boy. Upon closer inspection she saw that he wore strange clothing and had many well-toned muscles, but ignored it as she gathered him in her arms and placed him next to Frodo. '_I will take him to my home, maybe we can save him from his wounds before it is too late.'_

She thought. Mounting her horse, she rode towards Rivendell, to seek help for Frodo and the strange boy she had met on her journey.

**Well, short chapter. Sorry. Tell me what you think of so far! I think that it is a winner!**

**Thank you for reading, it is always a pleasure seeing people enjoy my work! Katie out.**


	2. His Name is Son Gohan

**Hey! Sorry about how short the previous chapter was, I just wanted to get it up before I forgot about it. Anyways, the chapters will be longer from now on I promise! Now, for the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or DBZ.**

**Alrighty then! My fellow fangirls and fanboys, please enjoy the second chapter of The Demi-Saiyan and the Ring Bearer.**

* * *

It was cold and windy, but the sun still shone brightly on the Elven city of Rivendell. All was well, Frodo was on his way with the ring, as were the three other halflings and Aragorn. An elegant white horse strode across the stone courtyards of the town.

"Help!" The horse's rider called. "Help! These two are injured!"

A tall old man with long, flowing robes and a pointed hat came running from the streets. He saw Arwen dismounting her horse with the two forms that lay across the neck.

"Gandalf," she whispered, moving swiftly over towards the man. "Gandalf, we must hurry. It's Frodo, he was stabbed by a Morgul blade. He's fading." She said as she led him over to her horse. "We ran into some Ringwraiths on the way here, but I stopped them, or at least slowed them down for a while." She grabbed Frodo, who was now unconscious, and gently placed the young hobbit into Gandalf's large hands. Elven healers quickly came bustling out of the many open-air buildings. The swiftly took Frodo from Gandalf's arms and rushed him into the building.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Gandalf strode over to Arwen, who was still hunched over her horse, looking at something.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him. She seemed worried, like there was something else that was troubling her. She nodded her head to the other form that lay across her horse. At the sight of the other form, Gandalf stepped back in surprise. It was a boy, around 11 years old, with a torn and tattered purple fighting gi. He was covered with cuts and bruises, and his left arm looked like it was about to fall off. Blood was still flowing from his many cuts, and his skin was so pale it looked almost grey. The child was breathing rather quickly, his chest rising and falling shallowly as he gasped for air. His eyes were shut tight. "This is just horrible! Who would do such a thing to a child so young?" Gandalf gasped as he gathered the child in his arms. He noticed that he was muttering strange things, things that the great wizard Gandalf did not understand himself. The child continued his short gasps of air. Soon his eyes began to flutter a bit, and opened very slowly. They were a dark onyx color, and they seemed almost endless.

"Where...where am I?" He asked as he stared into Gandalf's eyes.

"Do not worry child, you are at a safe place." He reassured him as he and Arwen walked swiftly to a building. The child nodded, and then drifted back into the unforgiving land of unconsciousness. The two then rushed him inside to the hospital. As soon as they were inside they handed him to some of the many Elven healers.

"Who do you think he is, Gandalf?" Arwen asked as they walked around the city.

"I do not know, but I suggest that you speak to your father about him. I do not think that he is from around here."

* * *

"What the heck just happened?!" Krillin yelled angrily as he fell onto his backside. He was tugging on Gohan so hard that he had fallen backwards when he was jerked away. The others just stared in awe at the spot where Gohan had been seconds ago.

"I...I don't know. But whatever it was it was freaky!" Yamcha exclaimed as he walked over to the spot where the portal was. He bent down and patted the earth, making sure that the portal was closed so no one else would be pulled in. "Do you know Piccolo? I mean you are kind of an expert on the weird and freaky." He said with a nervous laugh.

Piccolo didn't say anything. He stood there in shock as everyone started to stare at him, expecting an answer. But he didn't say anything. At that moment, he was lost in thought. '_What happened? What was that voice? It sounded so familiar...'_ He snapped out of his thought when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He snarled. The others stumbled back in surprise, but of course they knew that he would act like this. They knew that Gohan meant the world to him, and that he would do anything for the kid. Finally, Tien spoke up. He walked up to Piccolo's side and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen, we know you miss him, we miss him, too. But right now we need to stop mourning over it and try to find out if there is a way to get him back." He explained. Krillin shot up onto his feet, having just thought of an idea.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "Why don't we try wishing Goku back! We could do that, then Goku can use his instant transmission-thingy to find Gohan and bring him home!" As he explained, Piccolo's look became more and more downcast.

"Would that even be possible?" Tien asked as they started to slowly ascend out of the large crater and gather up Trunks and 18.

"Its worth a shot at least!" Yamcha said, his former confidence slowly returning to him. "Yeah, this is a great idea! We could have them both back by tomorrow! I say we go for it!"

"Me too!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, good idea." Tien said as he picked up the slowly fading Trunks. His face was pale, so pale in fact it looked almost grey. Blood was trickling down the corner of his mouth and pouring out of a gigantic hole in his chest. Ready to go, Yamcha and Tien took off to the lookout. Piccolo stared out to the barren battlegrounds, his vision sweeping across the many craters and dents in the Earth where his best friend and Cell fought. He shivered when he remembered how cold and ruthless Gohan's eyes were when he said that he wasn't done with Cell yet, that he wanted to make him suffer like he did the countless others that he killed. '_What the hell were you thinking kid?'_ He thought as his eyes landed on a certain saiyan prince. Vegeta's expression was sullen and dark, floating in the same spot that he had when Gohan had finished Cell. Piccolo snapped out of his dazed state when Krillin called out.

"Hey Piccolo, we're going to the lookout, you comin'?" He asked as he slowly approached the former Demon King. Piccolo turned his head to look at him.

"Give me a minute, I need to speak to a certain sulking prince." He replied. Krillin nodded and turned around, scooping up 18. Then he left, flying upwards to meet Dende at the lookout to heal their injured friends. Piccolo once again turned to look at the depressed prince. "Are you just going to stay there and sulk all day or are you going to get moving and go to the lookout?" He asked. Vegeta said nothing, he just stayed floating in that same spot that he had for the past 15 minutes.

"First Kakarot surpasses me in power, fine. That I can deal with. Then his stupid brat surpasses me, then I get a bit pissed. Next, Kakarot sacrifices himself to save us, now that just makes me seem pathetic. But now, his stupid brat has been pulled into a fiery void, leaving me here with no one to surpass. I have no goal now, no drive. Nothing to work for. I will never fight again." Vegeta mused. He then took off. Piccolo sighed, he was expecting that Vegeta would react like this. Not wanting to deal with him at that moment, he took off to the lookout.

* * *

Black. Fire. Darkness. Pain. That was all that I could feel as I laid on what felt like the floor of a forest. I could feel the blood from my wounds trickle out of my body and collect into a puddle under me. '_This is it,'_ I thought in despair. '_I'm going to die.'_ The breeze was cold and I could hear birds chirping. Where that void took me to I did not know. I then heard the birds stop chirping as something large came crashing through the woods. Before I knew it I was being picked up and laid across the neck of the large animal, I think it was a horse. After that I once again fell unconscious.

I woke up in a large open-aired room on top of a large fluffy bed. Birds were singing and the air, for some odd reason, smelled like mint. I tried to move around on the bed but my limbs wouldn't listen. Finally, with three failed attempts, I was able to lift my left arm, and immediately regretted doing so. It was horrible, a mix of incredible searing pain that felt like fire in my bones and needles being shoved into my skin. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming. Stopping to rest for a minute before doing anything else, I opened my heavy eyes to observe my surroundings. Looking around, I found an elderly man with a long grey beard and a large pointed hat talking to a woman in a long, flowing white dress across the room. They seemed to whispering about something, but I couldn't make anything out because it seemed to be in a different language. The only word that I heard was "Frodo," which I assumed to be a name. The woman turned her head to look at me, and she tugged on the old man's robes when she found that I was awake. They both swiftly and quietly came over to my bedside. Looking closer at the woman, I found that she had pointed elvish ears.

"Who are you?" The old man inquired. I was a bit taken back, for I was about to ask the same thing.

"My name is Son Gohan," I answered quietly. "I'm a martial artist." As soon as I answered his question, the woman gasped. I'm not all that surprised, I am very young to be a fighter.

"And, well, how did you get here?" He asked. It took me a minute to remember what happened after my fight with Cell. A cold shiver of remembrance ran down my spine when I remembered how terrified my friends had looked, how worried Piccolo had sounded.

"Uh... there was a void, a black hole of some sort, laced with fire. The void, it pulled me in. I couldn't stop it from ripping me away from my friends and family. The next thing I knew I was lying on the floor of a forest, and now I'm here." I answered his question quietly. The man had worry etched into his face.

"Did this, void, did you call it? Did it seem to speak? Like a whisper coming from inside?" That kind of stumped me. I did remember voices, but it was kind of drowned out in the yells of my friends.

"Sorta," I finally answered, "It was quiet, but there definitely was a voice there that I didn't recognize. I don't remember what it said though."

"Ah, but we do," The woman stated. "It echoed all across Middle Earth. Only the Great Eye itself is able to send a message that far across land. He said, '_I will take the half saiyan to my age to prove that no one can defeat the mighty Sauron!_' The woman informed me. My age? To prove no one can defeat him? What kind of ruler was this Sauron? I thought as we all sat there in silence.

"I just have a few questions." I said to the two strangers. "First, who are you two?"

"Of course, how rude of us! My name is Gandalf the Gray, I am one of the great wizards in this time. And this is Arwen, daughter of Elrond, leader of the high elves" The old man answered. Elves? Wizards? This was all too weird, even for me.

"Okay...where am I?"

"At the House of Elrond." Okay, that wasn't helpful at all.

"Uh...less specific."

"Middle Earth." Arwen clarified.

"Lastly, do you know how I can get back to Mt. Pauzu?" I asked, crossing my fingers and hoping that they would know where it was.

"What's Mt. Pauzu?" Gandalf asked, obviously confused. My heart nearly stopped. '_What have I gotten myself into this time?'_

**Hey, sorry this took so long. I had to watch The Fellowship of the Ring three times to finally figure out how the introductions were going to happen. Many thanks to all of the people who reviewed, followed, and even favorited for this story! You guys all rock! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyone who reviews will get an Aragorn or a Gohan plushy! (Arwen and Videl not included.) Thank you all for your support! Next chapter, I will introduce everyone's favorite hobbits! Stay tuned! Katie out. **


End file.
